


The Doctor's Final Days

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Zal Cryptid.
Kudos: 1





	The Doctor's Final Days

The end. It's something that most creatures never live to see considering that they have been long since gone after the fact. Only a select few remain after existence itself has turned to dust, with all the remains being the scattered ashes of what was once considered life.

At the end of the universe, a bright blue portal materializes out of thin air over the arid and dusty ground. Out of it, two figures walk out of it’s bright glow and into the desolate landscape. On the left, there is an old man with a glint in his eye that made it seem like he had lived countless lifetimes. He had been many things in the end; a wizard, a curator, the father of time, even ginger, yet despite all the things he had been through, even he wasn’t prepared for this.

To his right was a womanly figure clad only in dark robes with only the center of her face visible to the outside. Her sharp smile brought many men and woman alike to their knees when they looked upon it, and even now when there was nothing left, she couldn’t help but smile. She had been with the man all of his life and beyond whether he knew it or not, and only now could she truly relish being in his presence. The woman in black was never his only companion, but she was his first, and most certainly going to be his last.

As the pair trekked on, they passed the ruins of Gallifrey, a place utterly annihilated by the Master, and later by the Death Particle. Further in, they found an abandoned amusement park, it’s once vibrant colors erased and replaced with nothing more than shallow greys and veils of black scars showing how unkind the sands of time truly were.

In the midst of the wreckage sat a young woman, a chess board with no pieces sitting in front of her. It didn’t matter, for her attention was fixated above, her eyes twinkling as the stars in the night sky disappeared one after the other. The due didn’t stop though, they continued on without hesitation, leaving the starstruck woman alone once again as she had probably been for millennia.

Their next stop was a lone planet that was just barely able to orbit it’s sun, the final sun. Upon its jagged surface was a crashed time machine from days of old, it’s outer shell so rusted that it could turn to dust if it was even blown on. However, inside the broken machine was a survivor, a scared and frightened man who used the seemingly small vessel to hide himself, fearing that he might not be along on the desolate planet.

His fears, while unfounded, were absolutely correct, for there were two others on the planet with him. One was an ebony skinned woman, and the other was her male companion. The two didn’t plan on staying for long though, for they boarded their own vessel and took off into the unknown.

“Do you know where they might have gone?” The black-robed woman asked the old man, curious as to if he had any insight on the scene that took place.

“She’s off to join Gallifrey’s survivors.” He weakly replied before continuing forward, his tone seemingly filled with hope, but an underlying hint of despair managed to seep its way through his words.

Continuing on, the pair make it to Endpoint where they find Ember and Malcassairo, the final vestiges of humanity seeking a way to survive the end. High and low they have searched, scrounged, and fought to stay alive, and finally, they found it.

The two rugged travelers follow a beacon of hope to the planet Utopia, a place where they hoped to find rescue and salvation from the wasteland, they once called home. With hope in their eyes, they pushed past their fatigue and made it to the end with high spirits, but when they gazed upon what they thought was their rescue, their very beings died on the spot.

The light that filled their eyes was gone, snuffed out in an instant as they overlooked the barren world, it’s surface wiped of anything even remotely connected to life, utterly inhospitable.

In a desperate attempt to survive, they regress and become spherical cyborgs, the two just barely clinging to the ember of hope in their hearts. Luckily, just as reality itself was about to collapse around them, their savior showed up and showed them compassion.

Meanwhile, the old man and his companion floated in the pitch black void that was the universe, not even a spec of light shining on them from any direction. There was nothing left, it was all gone as far as the celestial bodies were concerned.

“So, something tells me that I’m going to be sticking around here for a little while longer. It’s a shame I can’t say the same about you. You always found a way to make things entertaining for me.” The black-clocked woman said to the old man, her wry smile growing slightly larger as she lightly licked her lips.

While she couldn’t see it, she knew that the old man had closed his eyes in response, thinking that this truly was the end.

Suddenly, the woman’s smile turned into a frown. The man’s eyes were open once again, and despite the lack of light, there floated a spherical object just off in the distance from them that they could both see. It’s very existence was baffling, but the old man felt something that he hadn’t in millennia and decided to check it out for himself.

When he got closer, he realized that he had seen this before in a book. This was no ordinary sphere, and that was apparent from the moment that the old man laid his eyes on it. What he was staring at was known as a void ship, something that must not have been able to be seen unless all that remained was an all-encompassing darkness.

He stared at the craft for what seemed like centuries, running his hand along it’s smooth metallic surface until he accidentally found the button that opened up a door for him. As he stared inside, the old man came face to face with a choice he didn’t think he would have had to make. Eventually though, he came to a decision.

“Sorry, but I think I’m going to be sticking around a little longer too.” He said to the dark-clocked woman as he boarded the ship, not even bothering to look back at her since he couldn’t see beyond the vessel anyways.

With that, the old man walked further in before the doors closed behind him, the ship shining a bright light that lit up the cosmos’ for one last time before disappearing entirely, leaving the old man’s companion to float in silence as she bitterly bit her lip. However, she quickly regained her composure and smiled once again, even letting out a little chuckle this time.

“You really know how to make things interesting, don’t you, doctor?”


End file.
